Brothers
by dri v.s the world
Summary: They will struggle together, they will fall together and they will rise together.


A young boy was digging through the trashcan of a restaurant. His blonde hair was matted with blood and dirt making it look auburn almost. He was thin and appeared malnourished. He was wearing a dirty blue shirt two sizes to small and a pair of torn up black shorts. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki the jinchuriki host of the nine tailed demon fox, the great beast Kyuubi no Kitsune and he was looking for food in the trash can of a restaurant.

Naruto standing on his toes peared deep into the garbage until he found some pocky at the bottom of the trash bin. He picked it out and grinned '_ Finally, something to eat.'_He had only taken one bite before the shop owner came out to see what all the noise was. At first when he saw Naruto he felt bad for him.' _A young boy should'nt be out in the streets this time of night all alone'._Then Naruto lifted his head to see who had startled him.

The shop owner's sympathy was soon replaced with anger and hatred as he recognized the whiskers of the young boy."Leave here demon! Your sort isn't welcome here."Naruto's eyes filled with water but he took the pocky with him and ran. He was only eight,yet everyone seemed to hate him.

* * *

Naruto ran to training ground 44, also known as the forest of death. He knew alot of the forest like the back of his hand. Tears streamed down his face as he ran deeper and deeper blindly into the forest. He was soon sitting hunched over a river peering at his eyes, a deep ocean that showed hurt and loneliness.

"I have no one. I'm all alone."He grabbed his shirt over his heart and clenched his hand into a fist."It hurts so much."

_'Die demon!'_

He clenched his eyes tight.

_'Why are you torturing us!'_

Tears began to fall down his cheeks

_' Nobody wants you here, just leave!'_

His teeth ground together.'_It's not like anyones waiting at home for me!Why don't I just die!'. _Then he opened his eyes and looked down at his wrists. There were faint white scars in his tanned had tried so many times to give the villagers what they wanted, but he always healed. He knew it was the voice in his head. The voice wasn't his own. It didn't want to die. The only time it talked to him was when he tried to kill himself or when he got angry and wanted to make someone else hurt as much as he did. It would laugh, and tell him to do things that are wrong. The only reason he doesn't listen to it is because it's probably the reason everyone hates him in the first place.

He gazed deep into his reflection and his eyes turned red. He looked closer, glaring at himself. He splashed the water and looked reflection had changed back to his normal dimming blue sat on his haunches, grabbed his hair and screamed in hurt and anger, pain and frustration,"What the hell am I!!! He screammed to the forest as birds flew away and small animals scurried from him."Great"he whispered to himself,"now I'm _really_ alone"and he layed down in fetal position crying himself into a deep sleep.

* * *

(inside Naruto's mind)

**" You're such a weak and pitiful human."**_said a the deep voice inside his head._

Naruto stood from water up to his knee's and shook out his went down to his shoulders now._ 'I must have fell in the river and floated somewhere.'_He looked around."I'm in a sewer. Why am I in a sewer?"he started to panic.

**"How in all seven Hells did I get stuck with such a stupid container. I mean, I am the strongest of all that lives and am stuck with one of the weakest of human flesh bags!! This is unacceptable!"**

While the voice was ranting Naruto followed it to the cage that held Naruto got tired of listening to the to him, was loud and irritating. It was giving him a head ache."Will you please... quit... your... BITCHING!!!" Naruto screamed now gasping for air." Now, could you please tell me where the hell I am?!"

For a while it was quiet beside the sound of drops of water splashing around there was a deep resounding laugh coming from the thing inside the cage.**" Wow kit, I gotta hand it to ya. I've met some dumb people, but you are...the biggest DUMB ASS EVER! Who the hell do you think you are to be demanding things from ME! Do you even KNOW who the fuck I am?! I could use your frickin bones to pick my teeth after I eat you as an APPETIZER!!!!"**the thing screamed. Naruto cowered a little._ ' man I'm scared, what am I gonna do?! I mean look at that thing, what if he decides he really wants to eat me?! Wait, he probably woul have done it by now if he was gonna eat me and he's in a cage what is he gonna do, scream at me until I have a heart attack? Besides, if he's gonna kill me so what, I've been trying to die for a while now anyway. What have I got to loose?'_ The thing watched as Naruto's face flickered from fear to smug to uncaring.

" First of all I'm Uzumaki Naruto and secondly who are you, where are we?"

**" Heh, well are'nt you just chock full of bravery, who woulda thunk it? Not me, that's Fer sure."**

"Look, are you gonna tell me what I want to know or not, and who are you to judge me? Do you even know me?"

**" Alright. Yeah, I know you, we're in your mind and I'm the one an only Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful demon and demon fox of all!"**

"Wow"

**"Yeah I know, pretty cool huh?!"**

"No, wow you're really full of yourself."said Naruto busting out laughing. The fox sweat -dropped.

**" Aren't you going to, I don't know scream or cry or something. I mean I just told you, you have a demon inside you."'_It's probably shock setting in' _The Kyuubi watched as many emotions flickered across the boy's to see his reaction the fox leaned forward peering out the bars.**

Naruto sunk to the now inch high water, his knee slamming hard against the cold,wet leaned forward on his hands, and looked down. His body began to shake as tears fell from his eyes. " I always knew there was a reason but, I- I just, I did'nt, I" and he leaned forward again until his forhead touched the floor as sobs raked through his body." I knew but, I-I d-did'nt, I mean I thought at first that they hated me because of me but, they all hate me because- because of- of you!!!" he sobbed"and I was so stupid, I knew the whole time there was a reason, that they- they could'nt really just hate me for no reason. I knew I was different, that I didn't belong but, I wanted to fit in so bad that I ignored it. I ignored it when kids ran away from me, and made fun of me. I ignored the whispers, the people that hurt me, all of it. What am I gonna do, they all hate me and its all your fault, Why the Fuck are you here?!"

**"Don't act like I'm here because I want to be here, Last I checked I'm here because of Your village's _special _Uchihas! So don't come to me crying about how _you _are treated, WHEN I'M THE ONE IN THE FUCKING CAGE!"growled the fox.**

Naruto stood up and glared into the big red eyes of the beast." What do the Uchiha's have to do with this?!"

**"I did not attack the village of my own accord. I was controlled by Uchiha Madara."**

"Does anyone else know this?"asked Naruto anxiously.

**"I don't think so, but you can't tell anyone that you know even if they already know."the kyuubi said crushing the boy's hopes.**

"Why not?! If we tell-"

**"THAT IS THE PROBLEM! Who are you gonna tell?! No one you tell will beleive you unless you have proof, and if you don't they will want to know how the 8 year old _jinchuriki_ came to such a conclusion! Don't you understand? Everyone who thinks you are an incarnate of _me _will think this proves them right or the people who know the truth will think I influenced you. Just by telling anyone you know about me will cause problems for _both_ of us! They will know you've developed a link of communication with me and then what will you do?!**

"Well what about the old man, he'll understand?!"Naruto said desperately.

**" Sarutobi is being ruled by the council, you of all people should know that, child or not. Where is Sarutobi now huh, Where was he when you got kicked out of the orphanage, or when you were eating out of the trash?! When was the last time you saw him anyway, 5 months ago on your last birthday after your last beating?!" the Kyuubi pressed, trying to knock some sense into the boy.**

Naruto looked down at his feet, and was quiet for a while until kyuubi decided to continue the story.

**"Anyway, Madara summoned me and made me attack the village. Your Yondaime gave away his life by sealing me inside you because there was no other way to stop me. The end"**

"You're not really one for adding details are you?" Naruto mock questioned.

**The kyuubi snorted "I didn't really feel like it, you're so tiring to talk to."**

"Gee aren't you flattering."Naruto said sarcastically." I can see it now, the great memoirs of Kyuubi no Kitsune. He ate, He slept, He ate and then He died. Please come back for the sequel!"

**"Baka. Oh, and one more thing, I'm female."she said as she grinned down at him through the bars and transformed into her human form. There was a poof of redish, pink smoke. ****Naruto's jaw dropped as he looked closer. There inside the cage, was a beauitiful woman with tanned skin and long silky black hair with red streeks. She had ruby red eyes and black fox ears with dark red tails with black tint swayed behind her as she crouched. She had clawed nails and an extremely toned body. Her canines sharp. She has three whisker marks on each cheek, like Naruto's only more feral. There was one itsy bitsy problem though. She had no clothes on.**

Naruto fell back hitting his head against concrete as blood dripped from his nose.**"Wow, the kit is a pervert."said a husky female voice.**

Naruto woke up to see he was'nt in the forest or in a sewer." I'm really getting tired of waking up and not knowing where the hell I am" he grumbled rubbing his eyes as he heard snickering in the back of his mind. He looked around to find he was in a room by a fire place. his wet clothes were hanging on the back of a chair across the room. he was under a blanket with only socks and some dry boxers.

"You should be careful next time you decide you wanna fall asleep outside in the rain then."someone said was a women with spiky purple hair. She had on a mesh shirt black boxers and a pair of socks. She had lavender eyes outlined in black eyeliner. She sat down next to him with a plate of dango and started eating. He looked away blushing as his stomache growled.

She snorted and held out a plate to him. He looked down at the plate then at her face, suddenly suspicious of her. "No thank you, it's probably poisoned anyway"he grumbled getting up. She grabbed his wrist pulling him back down.

"You have some nerve gaki. Why would I go through the trouble of helping you, if I wanted you dead?"she questioned heatedly. The only reason she was really mad was because she had been accused of things similar many times before, and it was annoying.

"Why do you even care?!"Naruto shouted back, she grabbed a stick of dango and shoved it in her mouth eating the first one, and then shoved the next one off the same stick into his mouth not caring.

"There you happy now?!" she said as she pulled the stick out his mouth as he chewed and swallowed. "Was that so hard now gaki?!"she said as he blushed bright red.

He started eating real fast as if the food would disapear if he stopped for even one second. Within a minute he had eaten 17 sticks of dango before she snatched the plate back."Geez, slow down a little gaki, there's more in that bag of take out over there."she said as she started eating some too.

"Will you quit calling me that?"Naruto said as he threw her an irritated glance.

"Not that I'm gonna quit calling you gaki, but what's your name anyway kid."she said giving him a sideways glance as she ate.

Naruto began to panic._'What if I tell her who I am and she remembers I'm the "demon".'_" Tell me your name first."he replied.

"Mitarashi Anko"she replied." Look I know who you are and what the villagers call you, I just forgot your name." she nonchalantly added.

"Uzumaki Naruto" he said surprised.

They ate and talked, each enjoying the others company. Of course they would never admit it though.

* * *

_"Belch!!! BUUUUUUUUUURP!"_

"Not bad gaki, but I can do better."Anko said as she leaned forward. She pounded a fist int her chest and then inhaled."**BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!!!!!"**she burped loudly. Naruto looked at her in admiration.

"Wow."he said dazed.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself gaki?" she said with alittle pride in her voice.

"Ummm...well there's not much to tell."he said looking down alittle embarassed.

"Why don't you just tell me your dreams for the future, your likes, your dislikes. That sort of thing."

"Well,I love ramen, dango, blue, and orange. I hate the villagers, well right now I do anyway, and my dreams... I don't have any."

"Wow, your description sounds similar to an uchiha's, and that's not a complement gaki."

"Well, what do you want me to say I'm homeless and everybody hates me except you and the old man. When you live like I do there's just not much to say." Naruto stated gravely alittle ticked at her.

It was quiet for awhile. Then Anko spoke up after 7 minutes. "If you keep living like this gaki, you're gonna die. I have alot of questions, if you don't wanna answer 'em then don't."

Naruto sighed and thought deeply, seeing no disadvantages he nodded.

"Alright first of all why don't you have a home, Is'nt Sandaime supposed to, I don't know put you in the orphanage or something?"

"I got kicked out and Sandaime doesn't know. I haven't had a place to live for the past three months, and his secretary keeps telling me 'he's busy', or 'he's not here' or my favorite 'he doesn't have time to deal with a little _demon _like you'.Naruto sighed again, he seemed to be doing that alot lately.

Anko grimaced, he was just like her. She has to do something before he makes the same mistakes she did."I'll help you out, just let me think of something. Now, who is the 'old man' you mentioned earlier?"

"Sandaime." Naruto answered nonchalantly.

"Wow, I can't beleive call him old man, kid you've just gained some of my respect!" Anko chortled.

"Does that mean you'l actually say my name?"

"I said _'some'_of my respect_,_not_ all _of my respect." She smirked.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"No. Why don't you have a dream?"

"I guess I was so caught up in the present I never put thought into the future, not that I ever thought I had one to begin with." Naruto chuckled scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

Anko's eyes glazed over alittle, as she stared at a spot on the floor, zoning out.

_///flashback////_

_"Hey sensei! What are we doing today, super training, learning cool new jutsu's, or are we going on a super top secret mission to protect a princess!!"exclaimed a young girl with spiky purple hair to a jonoin with long black hair and snake like eyes._

_"No Anko-chan, today we are just going to talk alittle."said the man to Anko._

_Anko grimaced" But Orochimaru-sensei I-"_

_"No. Now let's see. why don't you tell me your plans for the future?"_

_Anko blushed alittle ashamed. " Umm I don't really have plans for the future, I was to busy thinking about now, not that I ever thought I'd have a future." she muttered the last part under her breath, but he still heard it._

_"Anko, if you never hope to accomplish anything you never will. Ambition is the key to immortality, though I suppose with others it is a grave. If you cannot find an ambiton, I will give you one."_

_" What will it be sensei?"_

_"To support me in my ambitions."_

_"What is your ambition?"_

_"To live."_

_///Flashback no jutsu////_

"Umm...Anko?" _'She seems distant'_ he thought as he studied her face.

"Hm.. Oh um yea I was just thinking. Anyway gaki, you need an ambition to keep you without purpose ain't living."

"Alright, I'll think about it."then he yawned, and got up to get his clothes.

"Where are you going gaki?"

"I dunno to a bench or a tree or something."

Anko sweat dropped."It's raining, sit your scrawny ass back down and go to sleep."

Naruto looked alittle surprised by the jester and sat back down on the floor.

"Tomorow we're going to talk to the Sandaime. You can stay here until you have a place to live."

* * *

Please with strawberrry icecream, sprinkles, and a chocolate cone with sprinkles can you reveiw?!!!! Please, please please please please please please please, with chalupas and gordita's and-

**Neji: will you please shut the hell up!!?!?!?!??!**

**Itachi: Hn.**

dri:u guys are so mean, what is this the the cold hearted bastards club?!

**Sasuke:hn.**

**Pein:ah.**

**Kakashi: were you saying something?**(looks up from ich icha)

dri:sigh. Why am i still here with these losers. anyway , I don't own naruto.

**Hinata:yes!**

dri:sweatdrops." and neither does Hinata."


End file.
